Elimination Chamber 2012
Elimination Chamber 2012 (also known as No Way Out 2012 in Germany) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), which took place on February 19, 2012 at the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. It was the third annual Elimination Chamber event. Background Elimination Chamber featured professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that will play out on Raw, SmackDown, and WWE Superstars—WWE's television programs. Wrestlers portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. All wrestlers are from WWE's Raw and SmackDown brands—a storyline division in which WWE employees are assigned to a television program of the same name. The first match was announced on January 30, 2012 on WWE.com. The announcement stated that there will be a Raw Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship. In the match, CM Punk will defend his championship against Dolph Ziggler, Chris Jericho, The Miz, R-Truth, and Kofi Kingston. On February 2, 2012, it was announced that there will also be a SmackDown Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship. In the match, Daniel Bryan will defend his championship against Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, Big Show, The Great Khali, and Santino Marella. Originally, Mark Henry was a participant in the SmackDown Elimination Chamber, but he was removed from the contest and suspended indefinitely by SmackDown GM Theodore Long for threatening him. The Great Khali replaced him in the Chamber match. Randy Orton was also originally a participant in the match, but suffered a concussion after World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan hit him over the head with the title belt on the February 13, 2012 episode of Raw. His replacement will be Santino Marella after he won a battle royal on the February 17, 2012 episode of Smackdown. John Cena and Kane began feuding in December 2011, with Kane targeting Cena due to his T-shirt slogan, "Rise Above Hate." To play psychological games with Cena, Kane began targeting Cena's friend Zack Ryder and his on-screen girlfriend, Eve, attacking Ryder and cornering Eve in a variety of situations, all in an effort to make Cena "embrace the hate." On February 6, an ambulance match stipulation was announced for the match between Kane and John Cena. Randy Orton was replaced by Santino Marella for the spot in the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber match, because SmackDown GM Theodore Long was worried about Orton's condition; Santino won an Interbrand Battle Royal at SmackDown airing this Friday. After several successful title defenses against Kelly Kelly and Eve Torres, Divas Champion Beth Phoenix grew frustrated; stating that there was no competition left in the Divas Division. On the February 10 edition of SmackDown, Tamina Snuka saved Alicia Fox from an attack by the evil Phoenix, which led to the two Divas engaging in an intense staredown. On the February 13 edition of Raw, it was officially announced that Phoenix would defend the Divas Championship against Tamina at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Hunico defeated Alex Riley *CM Punk © defeated Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, R-Truth & Chris Jericho in the RAW Elimination Chamber Match to retain the WWE Championship (32:34) *Beth Phoenix © defeated Tamina Snuka to retain the WWE Divas Championship (7:13) *Daniel Bryan © defeated Santino Marella, The Great Khali, Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes & The Big Show in the Smackdown Elimination Chamber Match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (34:05) *Jack Swagger © (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Justin Gabriel (w/ Hornswoggle) to retain the WWE United States Championship (3:04) *John Cena defeated Kane in an Ambulance Match (21:19) ;Note :As a result of winning a Six-Pack Challenge on Raw, Chris Jericho will be the last entrant into the Raw match. Elimination Chamber Matches Entrant means the no. at which the wrestler started the match or came out of the chamber at. Smackdown RAW Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Elimination Chamber *WWE No Way Out DVD release * Elimination Chamber 2012 on DVD External links * Elimination Chamber 2012 Official Website * Elimination Chamber 2012 at CAGEMATCH.net * Elimination Chamber 2012 at Online World of Wrestling * Elimination Chamber 2012 on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2012 pay-per-view events Category:Elimination Chamber PPV Category:No Way Out